


JayDick blindness

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Dick Grayson, Blindness, Ficlet, Jason reading to Dick, Jays a good boyfriend, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Blindness, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason reads to a temporarily blind Dick to help calm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayDick blindness

"Hey Dicky bird, how are ya feeling today?" Jason asked as he entered Dick's apartment to see the elder male laying across the couch in the living room. "Hi Jay," Dick greeted back before answering. "just as well as I was yesterday and the day before. Been bored out of my mind." he pratically whined, turning his head towards the sound of Jason's footsteps to reveal pale, sightless, blue eyes. Leaning over, Jason placed a gentle kiss to Dick's forhead. "You'll have your sight back in no time, like the doctor said it'll take a few months, but your eye sight will come back with time." Jason replied, repeating what the doctor had told them a few days ago.

Dick huffed a breath, but before he could say anything a loud 'BANG!' came from the front door causing both males, Dick more so, to jump in suprise from the almost deafening sound coming from the buildings hallway.

A quick consecutive 'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!' followed after the first, with the faint sound of maniatic laughter following. The blind acrobat could feel the anxiety building, between the fact he couldn't properly tell what was happening outside of the door and the disorienting feeling he's gained since he lost his sight, he knew he couldn't properly defend himself if something would happen and those outside made their way in.

Standing, and feeling quite murderous at that, Jason made his way over to the door to viciously swung the door open in time to see the retreating backs of two teens as they ran around the corner of the hall. "Try this again and I'll beat you, you little punks!" Jason yelled after them from the doorway. Easily closing the door behind him, he made his way back over to a visually tense Dick. "Hey, it's fine, just some punk kids." the younger male tried to reassure the older. Carefully placing his hand on Dick's knee and moving his hand up his side, and to his head to slowly begin running the digits through the ebony hair to try and help relax the temporarily blind acrobat.

Though what Jason hoped would have helped to relax had, in fact, done the opposite, Dick seemed to become even more tense and the feeling on hands, even though knowing who they belonged to, touching him. Jason easily seeing this let his hand drop from threading his hand through the others hair. "Jay? Could you read to me?" Dick requested leaning slightly against his boyfriend, trying to relax the tense muscles, yet failing.  
Despite knowing he couldn't see it, Jason nodded to Dick's request and picked up a spare book that lay on the coffee table infront of them. Noting the title read ´The Adventures of Robin Hood` probably left behind by Tim. Book in hand, Jason shifted his body ever so slightly so as Dick relaxed he'd be able to comfortably lean against the younger male's shoulder and chest.

Jason flipped through the pages until he reached the first chapter, he then begun to read, "Well, Robin, on what folly do you emply yourself? Do you cut sticks for our fire o' mornings?" Jason's voice spoke easily reading the words from the book.

As Jason continued to read from the volume Dick slowly was able to relax as he listened to Jason's gruff sounding voice. Closing his eyes and leaning more against the ginger dyed ebony haired, Dick let Jason's voice wash over him and fall deeper into the story he was reading aloud, muscles completly relaxed and leaning comfortably against Jason.


End file.
